May I Take Your Order
by Iceis
Summary: The Z gang works at........ Burger king?, what problems will occur? How does Burger king affect it? Once you read this youll want to work at burger king for a long time!lol jk just a fun story for laughs.
1. ouch

disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this. Also I do own Burger King if I didn't id be there eating!!

a/n: ok heres a new humor fic I started im not sure how this ones going to but I hope you like it!!! And if you havent read my other humor fic. 'z high school' then I think you might like it. Also thank you ravenbeauty29 for helping me decide on this idea!!! Oh and just so everyone knows……I like burger king a lot and in this story if I make the place out to look bad I don't mean it! Its just a story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May I Take Your Order!

"Ouch, crap" Bulma said a she tried taking the fries out of the boiler at Burger King only to get burnt. This was Bulma's first day on the job. Bulma was 16 and in high school. All of her friends worked at Burger King with her (friends: the z gang). "Be careful Bulma you don't want all this crap to happen on the first day here!" Chichi said taking Bulma's position and pulling the carton with fries in it up out of the boiling grease and water. " Oh man this is so crappy for my first job!" Bulma said running the side of her palm under cold water. "I wish Yamcha was here!!! Then it might be a little funner." Bulma said walking up to the schedules on the wall.

"Hey Chichi, all the gang works on Saturday! (a/n: its Thursday today) Yes!!!! But before then I have to work tomorrow…….with Vegeta." Bulma said dazed. Chichi looked over at her and smiled. "Oh Bulma you know you like it! Ever since Vegeta broke up with Karrie it seem you're just waiting for an excuse to break up with yamcha to get with Vegeta!" Chichi said with a smirk. "CHICHI!!!!! I do not like him!!!" Bulma said blushing a little but was hidden by her anger. "Oh come on, don't say you don't remember the incident of yamcha making out with that other girl at the pool hall and apparently thought it was you!!!" Chichi said while flipping burgers. "Oh whatever it was easy mistake considering he was drunk." "Bulma!!! It was a blonde ,midget with one leg!!!!" Chichi said annoyed. "………." Bulma tried to figure something to say but nothing would come to mind. "uh…..well……..um………So Chichi ,how's Goku doing?" Bulma asked trying to change subjects. -beep beep- "Hold on Bulma the boss is calling me." Chichi stated leaving the room.

"Hey Bulma, can you take over register? I'm on break." Randy a fellow worker called. "Sure I'm not doing any good back here." Bulma said taking off her apron and folding it over a chair. "You'll get better!" Randy called walking out the door. Just as he walked out Goku and Krillian walked in. Krillian walked straight up to the cash register, but Goku walked the whole distance back and forth through the line barrier's (a/n: you know those things that zigzags incase there's long lines) Bulma and Krillian watched Goku walk back and forth with a look on there face that says 'put him out of his misery' (a/n: don't worry I love Goku I think he's really cool and he's not that dumb, but he's just so easy to have stupid things happen to.) "……Well….. Hi Krillian! What brings you guys here." Bulma said, a smile reappearing on her face "We came by to see our schedules and to say hi." Hey where's Chichi?" Goku called still trying to find the exit. "The boss called her back into the office, probably about her raise. Oh and Goku take a right then go strait" Bulma said laughing quietly. "I hope she gets it then we will know that we all can possibly get one!" Krillian said walking over to the wall schedule. "Yeah that would be great. Then I could get money quicker for my car!!!" Goku said finally walking out of the mini maze. "I doubt it !Chi has been working here for quite a while and if we all go ask for raises then the boss for sure wont give it to us. Oh and Saturday we are all working…the whole gang." Bulma said excited. "Sweet Vegeta could bring his boom box for clean up and break hours!!!!" Goku said as Krillian stared at him in awe. "Hey Goku I never heard of you saving for a car and since when does Vegeta bring his boom box to work!" Krillian asked ,really wanting to know the answer. "Oh, I'm going to get this old used pink corvette!!! I'm going to paint a big red flower on the left side of the car. Ok well actually it's my cousins…and I'm not going to paint the flower…..But its pink!!!!" Goku said with his famous grin. "About Vegeta I made him bring it once and it was great! It was the funnest time I had at work. Even the boss liked it!!

"Goku!!!!! You came!" Chichi yelled hopping over the desk and into Goku's arms. "I haven't seen you since 3 hours ago Goku!!!!!" "Wow ok well I'm outta here! But first could you get me a chicken sandwich?" Krillian asked polity. "sure one sec." Bulma typed the order into the computer. "hey Goku you coming with me or ya going to the pool hall across the street?" Krillan asked grabbing his order and paying Bulma. "I'm going to the pool hall with Chichi's after her shift is over." "Ok, bud ill try to stop by there later. When does your guises shift end?" Krillian asked. "well 18's going to pick me up and were going to go shopping then were going to the pool hall but I get off at 6:30. Chichi gets off at 6:00." Bulma said putting the money away and slamming the cash register drawer. "I'm so pissed! Krillian is Yamcha at the pool hall!!!" Bulma asked not even leaving time for Krillian to answer. "I bet he's fucking a midget again!" As soon as Bulma said that she covered her mouth with her hand. Everyone stared at her with amazement at her outburst.

" Um…..yeah………….well I got to get going see ya" Krillian said leaving. "oh and tell 18 I need to talk to her later at the pool hall!!!!" "OOOHHHHHH, Krillian's got a secret……..why cant I know……!!" Goku said laying his head on Chichi's shoulder. "Awwww poor Goku" Chichi said rubbing Goku's back. "Oh hey did you get a raise!?!?!?!" Bulma asked trying to get to a happy subject. "kinda, I got a 10% raise instead of a 20% like I wanted. Well my shift is over so ill see you at the pool hall right?"

"right!" Bulma said waving to Chichi as her and Goku left.

*well here I am again by myself for 30 more minutes* Bulma thought to herself. Just then she heard someone open the door and walk up to the counter. "May I take your order?" Bulma asked looking up. "Oh……Hi Vegeta." "Do you know my schedule?" "Well the hole gang works on Saturday! Goku wants you to bring a boom box…" Bulma said as Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh god here we go again!" Vegeta said and started to walk towards the door. At this time Bulma took the time to notice what he was wearing. A black wife beater with tight black jeans that showed off every muscle perfectly. Bulma was shocked she never thought about Vegeta this way. "Damn!" Bulma accidentally said out loud. Vegeta turned his head to the side keeping his back to her and smirked. "Oh , one question. Does Yamcha have a pet midget its like stuck to him like glue. I don't see how it only has one leg and it keeps calling me its bitch. Tell him to get his new pet neutered." He said walking though the door. *Shit, that's it Yamcha's got a shit load of explaining to do * Suddenly she heard a slam. Bulma jolted up. "Oh hi 18, let me go get my stuff and clock out. Y did you hit the counter. You could have just said my name." "Actually I saw a little 'Vegeta' s sexy' floating on the table so I thought id smack it. Keep all that stuff to yourself……"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ok I'm done with this chapter. It was really hard to think of ideas to put in this story, but now I have ideas for the whole thing, so I'm sorry if it gets boring somewhere in there.

The next chapter will be good I promise (I hope). Well yeah please r+r I love to get them it inspires me!!!!   


3 iceis 3

Next chapter: 18 takes Bulma shopping then they get to the pool hall. What will Bulma see there???? 

Next chapters due to come out in about 2 or 3 days depending on the reviews and my other storys!


	2. Alexis!?!?!?

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now!! I also do not own Burger King if I did id be down there eating!!!

a/n: Hey everyone, I've been having so much fun writing these stories and then its even great getting reviews that say you like it!!!!! Well there's not much to say about this chapter…..Oh I got something. Just incase you didn't know Goku and Vegeta are not saiyans but are overly strong for humans. Pretty much all the z gang is strong. Also, by request or a reviewer, I'm going to take a different approach to how I write this story!! I hope this will make it easier to read. when you review please tell me which one you like better!! One more thing please if you have time go read some of Ravenbeauty29's fics there the greatest!!! Her poem's helped me get through a lot of crap in my life plus she has dbz fics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May I take your order!

Bulma and 18 walked out to 18's car.

"So Bulma, you have a thing for Vegeta!!!" 18 said as a statement more then a question. 

"You need to shut up about that!!! I do…….not" Bulma answer slowly.

"Haha whatever." 18 said as they got into the car and drove off. "So where are we going? To the mall?" 18 asked Bulma .

Bulma snapped out of a day dream and turned to her. "What?" Bulma asked. "Oh…um…yeah the mall would be good!"

"Bulma what are you thinking about???? Or rather who?" 18 said with a smile

"nothing!!! I'm just mad at Yamcha and I'm trying to think of what I'm going to say to him." Bulma said looking out the window! Wait before you came up to me you heard me and Vegeta talking?"

"Pretty much yeah." 18 said turning the corner to get to the mall. "Hey, When are you going to get your licenses? You already have a car don't you?" 

Yeah But my parents wont let me drive till I'm 18. They say there's no point when you have friends to dive you around. Also they said that 'I couldn't work at capsule corp.', cause they wanted me to 'get a taste of everything in the world'. " Bulma said impersonating her fathers voice.

18 laughed, "ok well where here lets go!"

Soon Both Bulma and 18 were in the mall looking through clothes stores.

"Hey Bulma, How bout this?" 18 said holding up a see through shirt and a pair or shorts that were so short Bulma thought they were underwear. "I dare you to wear this in front of Yamcha at the pool hall tonight!!! Hey who knows you might even really catch Vegeta's eye in this!!!" 18 said chuckling slightly. 

"The day I wear that is the day Vegeta kisses Goku!!!!" Bulma said to Chichi looking at the selection of clothes. "Hey how about this?!?!" Bulma said holding up a black, silky halter top and a pair of dark blue jean shorts. Bulma looked up to see 18 laughing hysterically. "what? its not that bad. I think its cute!"

"No, no, I'm laughing cause I got a mental picture of Vegeta being gay. That's like ssssoooo totally impossible, but its ssooo funny! That's a good way to get out of things you never want to do. Just say ill do that the day Vegeta kisses Goku!!! HAHAHAHA! I mean the day Vegeta kisses Goku is the day I have sex with Yamcha!!!!!" 18 said now laughing hysterically.

"Hey come on Yamcha's not that bad!!!" Bulma said looking down.

"sorry……….HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm so sorry Bulma I cant stop laughing." 18 said finally starting to calm down. "Oh but that outfit would look really good on you."

By the time they were done shopping it was 9:00. Bulma bought the halter top out fit with some new sandals.18 bought a red spaghetti strap tank top with a black skirt and sandals. Then they got into the car and drove to Bulma's house to get dressed in there new clothes for the pool hall.

"Hey Bulma do you have planned out what you're going to say to Yamcha?" 18 asked grabbing her new clothes and tearing off the tags.

"No……I think I'm just going to play it by ear. I swear if that midget is there I'll personally give it rabies my self. Then Yamcha can go give it it's shots!!!!" Bulma said forcefully pulling off the tags, racing into her bathroom, then slamming the door. 

"Jeez, just watch Yamcha will be there waiting for you on the benches outside like he always does and you guys will have a great night!" 18 said putting on her clothes. 

Just then Bulma walked out. "Ok, are you ready?" Bulma asked grabbing her jacket.

"yup, lets go!!" 18 said grabbing the keys to her car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as their car got down to the pool hall. Just like 18 said Yamcha was outside on the bench. 

Bulma jumped out of the car and ran up to him. "YAMCHA!!!! Hey, how are you?" Bulma yelled running into Yamcha's waiting arms.

18 got out of the car and rolled her eyes walking inside the pool hall (a/n: ok, just so ya'll know the pool hall is a hang out place in my their neighborhood. It has lots of pool tables inside and air hockey, arcade games and like a mini bar. Outside theirs like a basketball hoop and lots of things to skateboard on.)

"I'm fine Bulma how are you?" Yamcha asked giving her a small peck.

Just as he said that the whole gang came outside. There was a few people smoking outside around them. Bulma didn't have time to answer cause of Chichi running up to her giving her a hug.

"Hey Bulma you look great!!!" Chichi said backing away from her to see her whole outfit. "come here I have to tell you about this girl that was here……" Chichi went on and on gossiping while Goku, Krillian, Vegeta, and Yamcha walked up to each other to talk.

"So….. What is Chichi talking and raving about?" Yamcha asked looking at the giggling girls.

"There's a girl stalking Vegeta and she tried to get it on with him." Goku said bursting into laughter.

Vegeta just looked at them and smirked, standing in his position with his arms crossed.. Soon everyone, except Vegeta who was smirking, was into a hysterical laughter cause of Goku's detail about the story. 

"and then…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..and then he said 'stop acting like the town bike! Not everyone wants a ride!!!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!" Goku finished the story. "Then she tried to smack Vegeta but fell somehow and ran out the door."

By now Bulma and Chichi were walking over still giggling.

"So I guess Vegeta's irresistible charm gets to everyone then doesn't it." A girl said walking up to Yamcha from behind and bringing her arm around his waist.

"WELL THE HELL IS GOING ON YAMCHA!!" Bulma suddenly screamed causing everyone to cover there ears. 

Yamcha just stood there with his eyes closed mouthing 'oh shit oh shit oh shit' over and over again.

"Hi I'm Alexis. I'm yamcha's girlfriend. Who are you?" Alexis said running her hands up Yamcha's chest.

"I HAPPEN TO BE YAMCHA GIRL FRIEND OF 3 YEAR I MIND YOU!!!!!" Bulma said grabbing her hand and ripping them off Yamcha, who stood there trying not to look affected, but it was more then obvious.

"Hey babe go inside I need to talk to her…" Yamcha said to alexis shakily. *damn why did alexis have to come to west city.*

"Whatever." Alexis said giving Bulma a dirty look then walking into the pool hall. "But remember Yamcha …I'm waiting!!" She said giving him a sexy wink.

The others just looked on and Krillian started to scoot back just incase he needed to run at anytime soon.

"BABE!?!?!" Bulma yelled at Yamcha. "Who the hell is she?!?!?!?"

"She's joking she came over from south city to see me." Yamcha lied hoping Bulma would fall for it.

"Well I suppose all of your friends from other cities love to rub your chest to!!!!" Bulma yelled again at him this time slapping him across the face. This pissed Yamcha off to no end.

"BULMA DON'T EVEN START THIS SHIT WITH ME!! SHES JUST A FLING! YOU KNOW YOU WOULDENT LAST THE REST OF HIGH SCHOOL WITHOUT ME!!" yamcha yelled at Bulma looking as if he were going to strike her at any moment.

Goku walked over in font of Bulma to protect her.

"Oh really?!?!?! Well you know what I could probably get a boyfriend tomorrow!!!! A NEW ONE CAUSE YOUR NOT MINE ANYMORE!!!!" Bulma yelled over Goku.

" Oh really like a guy would really kiss you." Yamcha said calmer.

"Then what are you!!?!?!?!? If a guy wouldn't ever kiss me and you have then what does that make you!!!" Bulma yelled.

Yamcha didn't know what to say. He stumped himself. "uh……..I'm…well ….A MAN!!!!" Yamcha said his voice creaking to a loud squeak when he said man. This made Chichi, 18, and Vegeta start to laugh. Krillian was to scared to comprehend and Goku was to serious to care.

Bulma looked around frantically, *How can I show Yamcha I'm not a little girl anymore?………… I know!!!!!!!* Bulma finally pushed Goku out of her way surprising everyone and walked up to Vegeta and just like that she put lip lock on him. As hard and passionate as possible…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok every one I'm done with this chapter. I was going to go on but I though id try a kinda cliff hanger and thought that was the perfect place to do it. Well I hope you like it!!! Please read and review I love to get them!!!!!

Thanks:

Fortuna destiny-I tried the paragraph thing you suggested and I liked it I think I'm going to use that a lot, thanks!!!!! Oh and thanks for the review!!

Crystal-lol, I wish I had a job!!! I hope you never kill yourself in a job like that lol, id probably get irritated with the customers. I don't know why but I wouldn't be able to stand handling people that could never make up there mind. But Thanks for the review!!!!

Dana- Thanks much!!!!

Moonsaiyanprincess- Thanks for the review! I hope it goes where I think its going cause I'm always changing my mind and forgetting ideas!

Ravenbeauty29-Thanks again for the reviews you're a really loyal reviewer I love that!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some times that reminds me of me to! Lol well I hope you like the rest of the stories to come!!


	3. The physical fight/ Ball pit fight!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did then I wouldn't be doing this right now! I also do not own Burger king or The Boot.

a/n: I'm am ssooo sorry I didn't get this chapter out I forgot about it. I have like 5 other fics. So I made it kinda hard on myself…….Well I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May I Take Your Order

Bulma kissed him better then she's probably ever kissed a guy before and even though the odds were against her on what he would do. She won…Vegeta kissed back with just as much passion. Even wrapping his arms around her. What Bulma thought was going to be a 5 second thing turned into a 5 minute thing. Everyone around them stared in total and complete shock. Except for Chichi who knew this day would come and just yawned.

Bulma realized she had gotten herself into trouble when she looked into the face of Yamcha, But at the second she didn't care. She felt completely safe in his arms. Yet she was still surprised that Yamcha didn't do anything, but stare.

Finally Bulma thought it was enough then pushed away. She ran over to Chichi and 18 and grabbed there arms and ran into the pool hall.

"God!! Did you guys use tongue or what?" Chichi asked laughing.

"NNNOOOO!" Bulma yelled at Chichi as they opened the door and went inside.

The guys just stood there frozen except Vegeta who had a huge smirk on his face. Yamcha about blew up once he snapped out of it, but before he could do anything Alexis came up and started wrapping her arms around him.

"Relax….She's got a new boy friend. Now we can be together!" 

*Man I'll show her!!! Ill make her cry if I have to!!! Her and Vegeta ~yuck~ I hate him so bad. I'm going to make him pay for stealing my girl!!!* Yamcha thought to himself and started to kiss Alexis hoping to make Vegeta jealous. But if he weren't so wrapped up in his thoughts then he would have noticed that Vegeta had disappeared into the pool hall.

In the pool hall Bulma and the others had ran into the bathroom.

"Omg, Omg, OMG Chichi that was …..THE BEST!!!!" Bulma yelled into the graffiti filled room. "I have never kissed anyone like that! And there wasn't even tongue….. imagine what it would be like if there was!!!!!" Bulma said with a dazed look in her eyes and holding her heart with her hands.

"Id calm down there girl! Vegeta's been known to do that kinda stuff with girls. No offence what so ever but I wouldn't jump to conclusions in thinking you were an exception…." Chichi said trying to look as serious as possible.

"I know but I don't care it was like a dream……man and I have to work with him all day tomorrow!" Bulma said exasperated.

"Well how about we go out and play some pool or get some drinks!!" 18 asked "It will calm your nerves!"

"Sure why not." Bulma looked in the mirror really quick before she went out the door.

As soon as the girls got out the door they immediately regretted it. Yamcha was kissing Alexis and doing it on a pool table. 

Bulma wanted to scream. It was the most disgusting thing they ever seen. Bulma watched in amazement as everyone around them acted like they didn't even care. To make matters worse it was the pool table that Yamcha and her would always play pool at.

"DISGUSTING!!"18 yelled. "GET A ROOM"

"Bulma, how bout we get the boys and walk over to Burger king to get something to eat?" Chichi said looking around for Bulma who disappeared. "Bulma?" 

Mean while Bulma was running over to Burger King. She wasn't actually upset about Yamcha. Hell she was glad that he would be out of her life now. Bulma ran into Burger King seeing Randy at the counter.

"What's up Bulma? You don't look to good.." Randy asked jumping over the counter and pulling 2 chairs up to a table. (it wasn't closing time but at that time of night no one ever comes in except for People at the pool hall. So they put chairs away and stuff like that.)

"Well…..Igotinafightwithyamchaandhehasanewgirlfriendsoikissedvegetaandhekissedbackandifreackedoutandrantothebathroomandwhenicameouthewasonapooltablemakingoutwithherandiusedtoalwaysplaypoolwithhimatthattableandiranoverhereandimupsetcauseiknowicanneverbewithvegetabutiwanttoandnowimgoingtobelonlyandhavenoone." Bulma said in one breath then started to bang her head on the table.

"um…………wow…well I didn't exactly here that but I get the picture. Vegeta is capable of love believe it or not. You just have to find it! that's all I can really say!" Randy said and just as he finished he heard Chichi and 18 run in and start to console Bulma.

"Guys stop. I don't need consoled anymore I think I can handle it." Bulma watched as Krillian, Goku, and Vegeta walked in. Bulma got a small feeling of butterflies in her stomach. "Hey guys I'm going to go to the play place."

"Oh Oh me to!!!!" Goku yelled running past Goku into the play place door. In the back round you could hear Goku climb up the slide and come back down.

"WWWWEEEEEE!!!" a muffled voice everyone new as Goku screamed. 

Bulma started to laugh hysterically. She loved it when her friends made her laugh when she was upset. Bulma ran back to the door to join him followed by 18 and Chichi.

Vegeta walked up to randy and started a conversation with him and Krillan just shook his head.

*My god my friends are retards!! At least 18's not bad….* Krillian thought then chuckled slightly. Finally he walked into the play place.

Inside everyone was running around playing tag.

"Seriously guys grow up!!!" Krillian laughed.

"Never!" Goku said jumping from the top of the slide onto Krillian. Krillian got the wind knocked out of him. Goku got off of him and looked at him. Then he pointed and laughed.

"Your it!!!" Goku yelled running back up the tube slide. (a/n: I love doing that!!! lol) 

Krillian got up pissed and decided he would play and started to chase 18 throughout the play place. Finally 18 started to run out of breath and slowed down. She suddenly just stopped running, this made Krillian who was oblivious to the fact that 18 had stopped, tackle her.

Bulma and Chichi burst out laughing at the site. They both knew that of 18 and Krillian liked it.

Goku was swinging on the monkey bars.

A few moments after they started to play. Vegeta walked in and sat a little Lego table in the room and watched. 

Bulma stiffened and didn't want to run around like an idiot in front of him so when 18 tapped him she stood there. 

"Come on Bulma!!! Your it!!" Goku yelled blowing his cover in the ball pit.

Bulma decided what the hell if he isn't going to like me then why still try. I might as well have fun while I'm still young! Bulma started to run around and jumped into the ball pit almost on top of Goku and smacked the back of his head.

"your it!!" Bulma yelled and ran to get out of the ball pit. All the sudden a little blue ball flew and hit her in the back of the head. 

Everyone around her laughed as her and Goku got into a all out war with the ball. Soon everyone except Vegeta joined in. They were all chucking balls at each other. Even Vegeta got a thought to join in. He loved to torture people. But then thought against it.

They heard someone come into the play room. Vegeta turned to see who it was and instantly stood up. 

Soon from the ball pit they could hear fighting going on, but couldn't see it clear since a little black net was in the way. All they could see was Vegeta throwing punches and kicks. Bulma jumped out and ran over to where she could see. 

Vegeta had a bloody lip and the other guy was completely and totally bruised and bloody. Every one came out and started to root on Vegeta. 

Vegeta finally let one last punch out at the guy knocking him unconscious. 

Randy finally ran in and started to laugh. He went up to Vegeta and told him to leave so he could call the police and say someone he didn't know did it. He wanted everyone else to stay and help him with his idea. Bulma went to the phone and called the police while Goku carried The guy over to a table.

"But when he wakes up! Hell say Vegeta did it." 18 stated

"No he wont I'm almost complexly positive his lost his memory from where Vegeta punched him.

Vegeta was about to walk out the door when Bulma stopped him.

"I'm going to go with you I don't want to get caught up in this police stuff. Is that ok?" Bulma asked

"Sure I'm not going to do anything important."

"Your lucky Randy got put as manager tonight and he's on our side! And that he was the only one here other then us."

"I guess…" Vegeta said walking out the door back over to the pool hall.

"Bye guys! I'll call you Chichi, 18!" Bulma called then ran out the door to catch up with Vegeta. *man! Why did I do this to myself now I have to stay embarrassed being around Vegeta, but I really didn't want to deal with filling out those 'what happened' things. but hey why should I be embarrassed Vegeta's a good friend of mine. That kiss was nothing!* Bulma thought trying to calm herself down.

"So are you going to stay at the pool hall?" Bulma asked Vegeta as they crossed the busy street. 

"No, I'm going to go to the Boot. Its teen night so I can get in tonight." (a/n: the boots a club just incase you didn't know.) Vegeta answered walking up to his black convertible. "You coming with me?"

"Ether that or Yamcha…." Bulma said looking at the ground. Bulma heard Police sirens coming and pulling up to Burger king.

"Hurry up and get into the car. The police will come over to the pool hall to try to find someone to blame. If they see me with a bloody lip they'll question me first." Vegeta said hopping over the door to the car.

Bulma quickly opened the door and got in and closed it.

Vegeta got his keys out and started to leave.

As they were driving down the road they stayed pretty much quiet.

"Who was that guy?"

"My step brother. He likes to try to cause trouble. The last time I saw him before tonight we got in a fight and I won that to. Randy knows the whole story." Vegeta answered quickly.

Bulma could tell he didn't want to talk about it so she didn't bring it up anymore. Bulma looked down at the clock. It was 10:00. Bulma was allowed to stay out till 11:00. 

"Vegeta I can only stay out till.."

"11:00? Same here!" Vegeta finished her statement. "Don't worry I'm not planning on staying there long. Ill get you home in time." 

After a few more minutes of silence Vegeta's car turned into the parking lot of The Boot.

Vegeta and Bulma got out of the car and walked to the door.

*Shit I don't have any money to get in!* Bulma thought but before she could say anything Vegeta handed her enough to get in and for some drinks. (a/n: no Bulma cant get drunk neither can Vegeta Bulma's only 16, Vegeta is 17).

Bulma grabbed the money and looked at him.

"I got it off my stepbrother." Vegeta added after giving it to her.

Bulma started to laugh. After a few more minutes of waiting they got in.

The room was kinda dark except for the bar. Multi colored lights were flashing and loud music was playing. Bulma had came here a few times with Chichi and 18, but never with Vegeta. She wandered if Vegeta danced.

Vegeta instantly walked over to the bar and got a pop. Bulma walked up and sat next to him.

After the song that was playing was over the song. I'm not sick but I'm not well -by Lit came on.

A guy Bulma didn't know came up and asked Bulma to dance. She accepted happily as he reached out his hand. Bulma took it and walked out to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance with him. 

*Man, he's kinda cute I wander if he lives around here.* Bulma thought, But she didn't care. She just danced. After the song ended she decided to go outside to get some fresh air. (a/n: It's really hot in there its hard not to need to get air in there.) Bulma walked to the front door and got a stamp and walked out side. 

Other then a few Drunk smokers she was the only one out there. After about 5 minutes Bulma turned to go back in but was grabbed and had her mouth covered by a hand. She was pulled into a car while the bouncers back was turned. Bulma tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out. Soon the door was shut and they started to drive away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY a cliffy!!! I know exactly what's going to happen next to but your going to have to wait a little while. Cause I got to update 2 other fics first. I hope you liked this chapter I thought it was pretty cool! Oh and if you ever have time please read some of Ravenbeauty29's fics there really good!!!

Thanks:

Ravenbeauty29: LOL I'm glad you really liked the fic!! Thanks for the review!

Ssjskatertrunks: Sweet name I like it a lot! But yeah thanks for the thumbs up and thanks for the review!

Devils lil imp: Thanks for the review!!!!!!! J 

Moonsaiyanprincess: Thanks!! I hope you liked this chapter to!!

Miraitrunksgurl: Here's the chapter thanks for the review!!!!

Mushi-azn: I've read a lot of thing like that but never Bulma and Vegeta, but I'm sure there's some out there. Thanks for the review!!!

Crystal: LOL!!!!! that's funny! Well anyways thanks for the review!

Dragongirl96 :Thank you for reading my fics so much. I feel loved!!! Thanks for the review.

Chibimirai: Thanks!!!

Skyboltfury: Yup I'm the author. I feel so loved with all the reviews, but thanks for yours!!!

3 iceis 3


	4. Car rides are fun!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now…(well actually I would) BUT THAT'S AGAINST MY POINT!! Lol. I also do not own the Boot. 

A/n: Hey everyone!!!! I'm going to try to get all my stories to chapter 5 before I go any further. I had fun doing this one and so I got more ideas for it so I thought id try to get it out as quickly as possible!! Truth or dare is next for those of you who have been waiting patiently for that! Well I hope you like the story!!! ENJOY!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May I Take Your Order

The inside of the car was dark because of the tinted windows. She was to scared to even looked around. She had no idea how this person could cover her mouth and drive, but even when she turned to look at him he forced her to look back at the window in the passenger side. Finally from the little she could see. She seen a sign that said city limit. They were now crossing the bridge into a deserted town. 

The town had lots of huge places and used to be a beautiful city until it caught fire. No ones ever been there since. 

The man holding her let go of her. Immediately she turned around to see the guy that Vegeta had beaten up at Burger King. Supposedly his step brother.

"How….I thought you were unconscious?" Bulma asked the bruised up man.

"Well unconscious people wake up don't they!!!!!" The man yelled at her

"Who are you and what do you want, cause right now I'm about to beat your face in so bad you'll look worse then what Vegeta did when he was through with you.!!!" 

"HAHAHAHA, so that's who beat me up. Actually I was just looking for a good lay. I was told I was beaten up by a older man. But now that I know what really happened….." He never finished.

"A GOOD WHAT!?!?!?!?!? You thought you could get me to have sex with you after you forced me into your car?" Bulma screamed.

"That's not all I'm going to force you to do…"The man said with a smile. The man looked to be about 20 and very ugly.

Bulma sat there shocked. *he's going to try to rape me….* Bulma thought a tear almost falling out of her eye. Bulma immediately rolled own the window and started to yell for help. Even though the place was deserted she thought maybe someone could possible be around.

"Go ahead yell all you want if any ones here they wont care anyways." The man laughed.

Bulma started to push half her body though the door She got her head and shoulders out when the man decided to start playing mind games. He drove up eally close to and brick wall of a tall building as he turned. This made Bulma have to put her hands out in front of her to keep herself from hitting against the wall with her face. Thus her hand scratched against the wall. 

Bulma screamed in terror and pain. When the man stopped and went away from the wall he turned to her. 

"I guess we can play a while in the car. We can get to my hideout later." The man said and was about to go up to a sign. But before she hit the sign she forced her body back in the car. 

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS!!!" She said then punched him in the face.

He grabbed Bulma's hand and squeezed it hard. Bulma could see Blood start to trickle out of his nose from the punch. Finally he let it go when he realized he was getting blood all over him from her hand. Bulma slowly put little bit of her head out of the window and looked back. The man went around a sharp corner and started to drive down what looked to be an ally.

Bulma grabbed onto the arm rest so not to fall back in or out of the car. She looked down at where they had turned from. Suddenly she seen a black convertible slide around the corner and speed up completely to catch up to the car she was in.

"VEGETA!!!!!" Bulma yelled with happiness.

"Shit" Bulma heard the guy next to her Mumble and start to speed up. 

" HAHA you asshole your going to pay now." Bulma yelled at him.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!!"

"No!!! Cause….Vegeta's gonna kick your ass !!!! Vegeta's going to kick your ass!!!" Bulma yelled in a sing songy voice. Then Bulma stuck her head out the window to see Vegeta pulling into the left lane and seeding up again to be side by side with the mans car.

"PULL OVER DUMASS!!!" Vegeta screamed into the window of the car Bulma was in.

"She's mine Vegeta Fuck off!!" 

"OK don't make me beat your ass like earlier Dan!!!!" Vegeta yelled again. 

Dan grabbed Bulma by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. 

"EEEEWWW LET ME GO!!!!!" Bulma yelled pounding and smacking him.

While Bulma was hitting Dan he couldn't see what was going on. Finally he pushed her off of him. (by the way the road there driving on now is a strait road that goes down through like farms like there's Acers of just plan land on both sides of them.. If you know what I mean.)

As son as Bulma got off his lap Dan looked up and screamed. A broken sign was sticking out (bent in the wrong direction) As soon as the car went by it, the sign flew in threw the window and went through Dan's shoulder and the pole hit him in the head knocking him unconscious.

Bulma screamed and started to cry. 

Dan's head fell up against the steering wheel making the car go into a continuous honk. He also still had his foot on the gas so the car was still traveling

"BULMA!!!" Vegeta screamed. "press the breaks!!" 

Bulma looked down and tried to put her foot over to the brake but pieces of the sign were in the way, so instead she just cut her foot. 

"I cant!" Bulma yelled to him. "The signs in the way!"

Vegeta slammed his fist up against the wheel. *damn* "Jump into my car from that car." Vegeta yelled again.

"WHAT!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!!"

"DO IT NOW!!!!!" 

Bulma thought about it for a second and started to climb out the window. 

Vegeta would look at the road in front of him then at Bulma he lifted his hand out for Bulma to grab it. 

Bulma was pretty much all the way out of the car except for her foot. She was to scared to jump.

Finally when Bulma was about to jump she felt someone grab her foot. She fell on her stomach on Vegeta's car door. Her other foot was almost touching the moving ground.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the waist with one hand and tried to pull her into the car. Then Vegeta realized Dan had her foot. 

Dan pulled Bulma so that her knees were in his car. Then Dan's car started to run low on gas so it started to slow down. 

Meanwhile Bulma's knees were getting crushed. 

Vegeta noticed this and tried to slow his car to stay with Dan. 

Finally Bulma got her other foot back in Dan's car and kicked him in the face. He let go and Bulma jumped to Vegeta. 

Vegeta instantly pressed the brake and stopped the car. Bulma was in his arms and she was crying hysterically into his chest. Vegeta looked up to see that Dan's car didn't stop and ended up running into a tree. Vegeta turned his car around and speed away.

It was now 11:45 and Bulma had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of Vegeta's car. He looked at her hands. They weren't as bad as he had originally thought. He turned on the radio keeping it low. The song 'Don't let me get me' by: pink was on. Finally he got into there normal town.

Vegeta wasn't sure what to do with Bulma. He wandered if he should just to take her home and wake her up there. He didn't know if he should take her to Chichi's or 18's so she could say she stayed the night there. He decided to take her to Chichi's

When they reached there he woke Bulma. 

"where at Chichi's. Stay the night here." Vegeta calmly said.

Bulma looked at him and got out of the car. "Thank you….SO much. I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't came. But what about Dan.?"

"I hate him, plus what's he going to say 'oh I was just going to rape this girl and Vegeta came and saved her and I tried to kill her and I ran into a tree!!!" 

Bulma laughed a little trying to forget the pain in her stomach from landing in Vegeta's door. Bulma leaned in and kissed Vegeta on the lips. 

Vegeta didn't hesitate to kiss back. Then when she stepped back he drove off holding a hand in the air to say bye. 

"Shit, What are my parents going to say……?" Bulma said walking up to Chichi's window…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok Every one!!!! I'm so happy I finished this. Its kinda short but its late and I have to go to bed and I wanted to get this out tonight. So ill write some more later. On the next chapter Bulma and Vegeta have to work at Burger King together!!! YAY….what will happen?!?!?! Actually I don't know yet …BUT I WILL!! *hehe* Well see yall lata!

Thanks:

Ssjskatertrunks: Thanks for the review!!!!

Ren-chan: HAHAHA lol I used to do that when I was little lol!!! Well thanks for the review!!!

Ravenbeauty29: lol I wasn't sure if I should have done that or not. It was probably hard to read but the main point of it was to just say everything that happened. I wish I could have a kiss like that to!!! Lol. Thanks for the review. SAVE THE BUNNYS!!!!

Devils lil imp: well I got the next chapter out pretty quick lol. It felt like I wrote a lot but it wasn't as much as I thought. Thanks!!

Tweetyboo: lol. Thanks for the review!!!

Queen Ara : LOL well here' the chapter I hope you like it!!! Thanks!!!

Moonsaiyanprincess: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter to!!! Sorry I'm not writing much I'm tired.

Feleda starsong: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3 iceis 3


	5. A day at work

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now.  
  
a/n: Hey sorry its taking me so long to write these chapters I'm trying to get all my stories out so I can get a   
steady updating schedule. Well I'm not going to waste anytime on the a/n so here's the story. (thanks for the   
reviews!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May I take your order!  
  
Bulma walked up to Chichi' rooms window and knocked lightly. She shivered lightly when a cool breeze   
flew by. Bulma heard some moving around and a light turn on. Finally the window slowly opened. Bulma   
almost screamed and flew back when she seen Goku look out the window.  
  
"OMG!!! Goku you scared me…….WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE!!!!" Bulma said with   
sudden realization.   
  
"SSSHHHH Bulma if her dad hears then were in deep shit!!! My parents think I'm at Vegeta house. I'm   
here for no reason…." Goku started to explain until Bulma cut him off.   
  
"Um Goku I think I need to come inside and get cleaned up!" Bulma said looking at her hands and seeing   
the blood.  
  
Goku took one look and almost picked her up and pulled her in threw the window immediately.   
  
Chichi scurried over and grabbed Bulma's hand.   
  
Bulma let out a gasp of pain and tried to take her hand back, but where ever she moved it hurt.  
  
"OMG how did this happen!?!?! I knew you shouldn't have left with Vegeta!" Chichi said jumping to   
conclusions.  
  
"No Chi he didn't do anything it was his step brother…….I thought he was passed out or whatever….He   
took me when me and Vegeta when to the boot. He was going to rape me, but Vegeta showed up and we   
had a kinda car fight and I finally got into Vegeta's car while we were moving. It was the WEIRDEST thing   
I've even done….." Bulma explained  
  
"Uh…….Huh…" Chichi said slowly with a nod trying to comprehend it. "He got up after the police came   
and checked him out. As soon as he did he left thinking he just had a slight fall. So Randy used the story he   
slipped and fell instead of the whole guy thing. I didn't know he actually knew the truth……"  
  
"Well he didn't it was just a coincidence that he picked me up. Its strange how that worked out….."  
  
"What about your hands? Did he do that to?" Goku intervened.   
  
"Well I tried to escape through the window of his car. As I did so he brought the car up close to a wall and   
I had to put my hands out to stop my head from hitting it instead." Bulma answered.  
  
"Well I think its not anything bad its just some scratches that I can clean up." Chichi said running into the   
bathroom that's connected to her room and returning with a med box.  
  
Goku was lost in thought as Chichi worked on Bulma's hands. He thought bout what Vegeta thought about   
all this. Also he though about wanting horribly to play in the ball pit again.  
  
"Goku!!!! Goku? Are you ok?" Chichi asked trying to snap Goku out of his state.  
  
Goku looked at her and suddenly smiled. "I'm fine just deep in thought."  
  
"Hey Chi you never told me why Goku was here!!" Bulma asked checking out her newly bandaged hand.  
  
Chichi turn a deep shade of red. "Well…um what do you think?"   
  
"I …..don't want to know! Forget I said that!!!!" Bulma suddenly said. "Chi I need the phone to call my   
parents I'm going to stay the night over here. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure its fine! Ill make you a bed next to mine. The phones over here." Chichi said grabbing her cordless.  
  
Bulma called her parents and sorted it all out and slept at her house. Bulma was feeling very uncomfortable   
with Goku in the room though. At least They weren't doing anything together while she was there…. Bulma   
knew the next morning she had to get up to work with Vegeta. *Man its going to be a long day!* Bulma   
thought finally falling asleep.   
  
The next morning Bulma woke up and seen Goku gone and heard Chichi snoring. Bulma jumped out of   
bed and woke Chichi up telling her that she had to leave to work.   
  
Chichi nodded and bid her a fair well and instantly fell back to sleep. Bulma laughed lightly and walked   
home.   
  
"Mom, dad I'm home!!!! I'm going to get ready for work and go ill see you when I get home!" Bulma   
called out to whoever heard her first while running up to her room. Bulma hopped into the shower quickly.  
  
*Man this feels good!!* Bulma thought then looked down seeing the water she was standing on a bloody   
color then looked at her hands and seen dry blood running into the water. Bulma wanted to faint. When she   
took the bandages off her hands they weren't to bad looking, but seeing her blood cut the cake.  
  
After trying to stay conscious in the shower she finally stepped out wrapping one towel up in her hair and   
another around her body. She walked out to her huge walk in closet looking for something to wear. She   
looked to find something to hopefully catch Vegeta's eyes. *If Vegeta's just like that then ill change him so   
he can only stand being with one woman!* Bulma thought sneakily.   
  
Soon Bulma found a Royal Blue tight shirt that fit her form perfectly and a pair of almost tight fitting flare   
jeans. She dried her hair and She pulled her hair back in a pony tail leaving 2 small strand if hair framing her   
face. (almost like Chichi's hair) Also She put on a rose smelling perfume.   
  
*Oh jeez…..This is exactly what I wore that I got Yamcha with……HAHAHA if he comes in he's going   
to shit bricks for a week.* Bulma thought looking at herself in a mirror. She spun around to check every   
angle of her body. * I hope Yamcha does show up and see me! He hasn't seen me in this outfit since the   
first day we met.*   
  
Bulma looked at her clock and almost screamed. She was almost a half hour late. Bulma ran out of the   
house and down to her awaiting neighbour. (Bulma's neighbour takes her to work since she cant drive yet.)   
Her neighbour had the car started and was waiting in it impatiently.   
  
"Sorry Becky! I had a lot of trouble last night and slept in kinda late…." Bulma said seeing that Becky had   
not even look like she was even paying attention to her. Bulma guessed she was mad at her and stayed   
quiet the whole way there.   
  
When they got to Burger King Bulma stepped out of the car and Becky drove off without a second glance   
over to the pool hall across the street leaving Bulma waving goodbye to her slowly. (Becky's a grade   
higher then her.)   
  
Bulma walked into the worker entrance hoping to Kami that Randy was again working as manager again.   
  
* Please be working today Randy Please be working today randy. Man this is weird I don't even feel like   
anything happened yesterday night. I'm not feeling bad about it at all. I wander what happened to that Dan   
guy not that I care* Bulma's thought skipping to one thing to another.  
  
Bulma clocked in and walked over to see what he had to do today. She seen Vegeta at the cash register   
and immediately her body tensed. Then she seen Randy taking orders from the drive through.   
  
Randy looked up and laughed. "A little late today Mrs. Briefs?" Randy asked playfully.  
  
*Yes, He's working today!* "Yeah I'm sorry!!! Thank you for taking over my spot while I was gone   
Randy!" Bulma said walking over an giving him a hug.   
  
Randy handed her the ear phones and laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it. Nothing you'll get fired over.   
At least not while I'm here. Just don't keep it up!" Randy said then walked into his office. (Ok I know   
nothing about working at Burger King so I'm guessing at a lot of things here! I don't know if the managers   
had offices or not, but they do now lol)   
  
There were no cars in the view of the camera for a order since it was so early and there was only two   
people inside eating. So Bulma decided to go talk to Vegeta. * Man I'm feeling brave today hehe*   
  
Bulma walked over to him and leaned up against the counter. "I didn't think you would ever get cashier, I   
didn't think you liked this job."  
  
"I don't…..but no one ever really comes at this time so I'm getting paid to do nothing." Vegeta answered   
looking at her for a second and his mouth almost dropping. *She looks beautiful…..Shit what am I saying!   
I don't like her!!!!!! I need to stop thinking about her. Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave!* Vegeta chanted in   
his head staring at Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked at him strangely. "Um…..Vegeta? Are you alright?" Bulma asked then realized what he was   
doing. "Like what you see?" (a/n: sorry everyone I know you hear that a lot in fics but I've never heard   
Bulma say it so I though it was a cool change.)   
  
Vegeta looked away and grunted.   
  
Bulma smiled and walked back to her position next to the drive through window. (Vegeta, Bulma, and   
Randy are the only People working this morning. They usually don't get many customers in the morning at   
all.)  
  
Just then Mr. Bailey the high school principal came walking in. Vegeta groaned and watched as the young   
principal walked straight up to the counter.   
  
"Young man id like a chicken club values meal with a coke." Mr. Bailey asked.  
  
Vegeta stared at him.  
  
"Look Vegeta! Not now I have to go soon. Save it all for school!! Its Saturday for Kami's sake!!!" Mr.   
Bailey started.  
  
"Do you want that for here or to go?" Bulma asked pushing Vegeta back to go make the order.  
  
"For here."   
  
Bulma took the money and handed him a cup for his pop.   
  
Bulma when back, as Mr. Bailey got his drink, to help Vegeta with his order. Bulma got the fries and   
Vegeta made the sandwich. Bulma grabbed a tray for Vegeta to put the sandwich on. Right before Vegeta   
put it on the tray he took the top of the sandwich of and spit on it then put in on the tray.   
  
Bulma looked at him strangely, but let him get away with it for she also hated Mr. Bailey. Bulma   
remembered seeing a popular cheerleader go into his office and not come out for about an hour. Bulma   
walked in to put some papers on his desk and heard moaning.   
  
When Bulma remembered this she also spit into it and carried it out to give to him. Luckily he was getting   
his drink so he was facing the opposite direction when they did that.  
  
"Mr. Bailey your orders on the counter." Bulma said and walked back over to her position at the window   
again seeing a car pull up.  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma awkwardly. *Now what possessed her to do that? She's never been that type of   
person……wow* Vegeta thought with wander.  
  
Mr. Bailey came up and grabbed his order and went back to sit down and eat.   
  
Vegeta smirked at him as he sat don and took a bite out of the sandwich and keep eating.  
  
"Welcome to Burger king may I take your order?" Bulma asked into the speaker ready to type in the   
order.   
  
A muffled noise come from the other end.  
  
"Excuse me? You going to have to speak louder"   
  
" ……….Pickles…………..hot sauce …….body…….my………." Came the voice from the other side.   
Bulma could only pick out those words from the speaker.   
  
"Um……….alright…….Why don't you come up to the window and ill take your order here." Bulma said   
calmly think maybe the person was trying to sexually harass her or not.   
  
The car pulled up and she seen and young woman about 20 in the car.  
  
"Is Vegeta working today?" The lady asked.  
  
Bulma burst out laughing. "Well…….yeah, but he's busy."  
  
Both Bulma and the woman looked behind them and seen Vegeta sleeping in a chair.  
  
"Like I said he's busy…now can I take your order?" Bulma said again suddenly recognizing her as one of   
Vegeta's old flames, Cherry. *that's disgusting how Vegeta went out with someone that much older then   
him, but it was Chichi's hook up. I'm going to have to ask her about that…..*  
  
"Only if its from Vegeta!!!" She almost yelled. She had strawberry Blonde hair and she was a cheerleader.   
If Bulma would have known she would have hit her since she was the one that was in Mr. Baileys office,   
but she didn't know.  
  
"Um…..let me think about that…..NO! order or leave." Bulma yelled, getting annoyed with glares.  
  
"I just a water." Cherry said calmly.  
  
Bulma walked to get her a water and came back about to give it to her.  
  
"Hey are you a lesbian? Your Boyfriend was making out with all these girls at the pool hall this morning and   
I asked them why they were doing that if he had a girl friend and he said he gave up trying to make you   
straight." Cherry said trying to sound innocent, but Bulma knew she was being sarcastic.   
  
Bulma grabbed the water back forcefully and took off the lid and poured it on her.  
  
Cherry screamed and drove off immediately.   
  
"faggot!" Bulma called after her.  
  
A few minutes later another car pulled up to the drive through.   
  
"Welcome to Burger King may I take your order." Bulma asked kinda mad that they interrupted her   
staring at Vegeta while he was asleep.  
  
"Yeah, Id like a Big Mack please." The male voice said.  
  
"Sorry, that's MC Donald's food your at Burger King."   
  
"No I have the right place this is McDonald's!!!" The voice said angrily.  
  
"YAMCHA!!! MAKE YOUR DAMN ORDER AND LEAVE!!!!!" Bulma screamed causing Vegeta to   
snap awake.   
  
"Oh its you Bulma I didn't know you were working today." Yamcha laughed.  
  
"You better leave dumb ass or ill come out there!!!" *what is with all these people!!! Why do they have to   
come today.* Bulma said sitting in the chair behind her and holding her face in her hands. She tried her   
hardest not to cry.   
  
Then she felt someone take the head set off of her and Vegeta start to talk.  
  
"Yamcha! What do you want!!!!" Vegeta yelled forcefully.   
  
"I just wanted a Big Mack! What are you going to do come out here and beat me up! You fag I have a   
restraining order on you remember!!!! You cant do shit."  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma who was now looking up at him and whispered into the head set. Soon he   
heard Yamcha start to speed past the window and away from Burger King.  
  
Bulma hadn't heard what he said, but really wanted to know…(a/n: and so do I!!!!! Lol!!! J/k) .  
  
"What did you say?" Bulma asked him slightly turning her head to the side in question.  
  
"Nothing important….." Vegeta answered.   
  
"But I want to kn….." Bulma was cut off by a loud banging noise coming form the Pool hall.  
  
It sounded a few times then stopped. Then they heard tires sequel away from the pool hall.  
  
"Oh god that was a gun!!!!!!" Bulma yelled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again Id like to thank Dejavu (read her fic!!!) for checking over my fics and helping fix the grammar   
mistakes!!!! If I didn't have her help id probably be made fun of a lot for my spelling lol!!!   
Anyways….CLIFFIE!!!! YAY you have to love them!!!!!!! I hope you liked this story!!! Please review if   
you want!! I love reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Princess Lydia : now I updated lol!!!! The stories not going to be over for a long time!!! (I don't think).   
Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Asiolek : lol thanks I'm glad you love it!!!  
  
SSJSkaterTrunks: LOL thanks!!!  
  
Mushi-azn: Thanks!!!!  
  
Feleda Starsong: No I've never seen that movie. I think I've heard of it…..You get thanked again!!!!! Lol   
THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Mark: Sorry I've never worked there I guessed. THANKS!!!!!!  
  
Dragongirl96: Thanks!!!  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess: LOL I could to that's why I put it in there lol Thanks for the review!!!   
  
Devil's lil imp: Sorry this chapter took awhile to get out…..but thanks for the review!!!  
  
Ravenbeauty29: (read her fics!!!) I've been trying to save the bunny's lol!!! Everyone need to save the   
bunny's!!!!!! THANKS!!!!! LOL  
  
Yamcha's wife: lol I like the name lol : I thought it kinda sounded like that but thanks for the review!!!!!!!  
  
3 iceis 3 SAVE THE BUNNY"S!!!!!


	6. OMG THE POOR DOUGHNUT!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did then I would be making movies not writing stories lol.

A/N: Ok I'm finally writing a new chapter for this! Lol Hope everyone likes it. I'm starting fresh with new ideas and the fact of getting reviews is what made me get back into this. I love it when people love my stories and I forgot that I miss being with all you people. I loved meeting everyone I did just from writing stories. It was great. So I'm back and even though most of the people don't even write anymore I hope to meet some new people! So here's the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May I Take You Order!

Vegeta Stayed calm But Bulma started freaking out beyond belief. 

"Chichi might be over there!! I have to go make sure everything's ok!" Bulma yelled hoping over the counter to run outside. 

"Everyone's fine if anything it was just the midget getting shot. You know even I thought about it." Vegeta said grabbing her arm. "And plus your not leaving me here to do all this work by myself again." With that he pulled Bulma up and over the counter again and threw her the head phones. 

"It had something to do with what you said to Yamcha didn't it!! Tell me what you said NOW!" Bulma started to yell Grabbing his shirt collar. 

Vegeta pushed her away as another customer walked in. The person was a chubby short man who came here often around this time of morning. 

Vegeta just stared at him. After a few minutes he finally talked. "What do you want?" Vegeta said irritated that he wasn't saying anything.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'may I take your order?'" The man said. "I wont order anything until you do!"

"Then your in for a long wait!" Vegeta said stubbornly and turned his back to him. 

"Vegeta! Your going to get fired if you act like that!" Bulma said pushing Vegeta back out of the way. "How may I help you?" She asked politely. 

"I said you have to say 'May I take your order! I wont order anything till you do!" The man said knowing he was doing a good job of pissing her off.

"OK ….May I take your order…….pig?" Bulma said with a fake smile.

The man grunted in disproval then left the building.

"Ok Vegeta now tell me!" Bulma asked impatiently

"No!"

"why wont you tell me?!?!?!"

"no"

"VEGETA!!"

"no"

"What's this all about?!?!" 

"No"

"WHY IS IT THAT DAMN IMPORTANT YOU CANT TELL ME!!! IM SCARED SHITLESS THAT MY FRIENDS ARE HURT OVER THERE I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!"

"nope"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"oh really??"

"you don't believe me…well….um….." Bulma looked frantically around the room for something she knew would hurt him. "with….THIS GREASE!" With that said she picked up a cup full of hot steaming grease and acted like she was going to dump it on him.

" I Dare you!!" Vegeta said slowly walking toward her. He got to the point that he was almost touching her lips with his.

"Hey you to knock it off! No romance in the work place." Randy called out at them smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku, chichi, 18, and krillian in the mean time were at the pool hall. Having witnessed something they never needed to see were eating doughnuts Goku picked up from Duncan Doughnuts on the way over and playing pool. 

"Damn I cant believe a the midgets other leg was a fake. I mean that thing popped right off! It was loud enough to!" Goku said trying to make krillian cringe back at the thought.

"And it would figure it was Yamcha trying to do the 'tricycle position' with her in the back storage room. Since when is there a tricycle position?!?!? I really need to read up on this stuff." Chichi said laughing hard.

Goku was about to eat a doughnut when everyone started looking at Chichi and Goku with a 'When did you guys the sweet and innocent couple start having sex?' look. Goku laughed nervously and while not thinking dropped the doughnut which rolled into the cracked back storage room.

"NO!!!" Goku said chasing after it hoping to catch it before it got to far beyond the door but instead ended up smashing his face into the wall. "Damn…." Goku said whiningly. 

"Its ok Goku just have another one." Krillian said reaching into the box and feeling around for a few minutes. "umm…..well………you could always go get something out of the vending machine." Krillian said with one hand behind his head when he noticed there was no doughnuts left.

Goku stared at Krillian evilly. He turned slowly and walked over to the storage room door. He didn't want to look inside because he knew what people did in there and it was a big storage room so there was always more then one couple in it. 

Goku slowly opened the door while on his knees and closed his eyes feeling around the floor hoping it was nearby.

The rest of the group stood back and watched laughing except for Chichi who got worried. 

"Goku its just a stupid doughnut get back here now!! I don't need you seeing those things!!" Chichi said madly.

"But it's the last doughnut!!" Goku said continuing his journey into the closet. (A/N:it's a BIG closet like the size of a normal room) he kept his eyes closed while keeping his hands on the floor. He started hearing all sorts of things he wished he would never hear in his wildest dreams. 

*I WANT THAT DOUGHNUT!!! …I don't have anymore money to buy any more…..* Goku thought reaching around more. Finally he decided to open his eyes and just find it and leave. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goku screamed running out the door. 

Goku slammed the door shut and slid up against the wall in the fetal position and started sucking on his thumb. 

"Goku? What' wrong?" 18 asked walking calmly over to him. "See more then you could take? Hahaha!!" 

"What' wrong baby?" Chichi said running over and comforting him tightly. "I told you NOT to go in there." 

"The horror ….the horror!!! I saw things that I didn't think humans were capable of!! And….and……Yamcha was in there with Alexis!!! And my doughnut…..my poor poor…. Doughnut!! They took advantage of the poor thing!! IT WAS RAPED!! Call the police!!!!!" Goku said crying.

Krillian and 18 went and opened the door and peeked inside curious about what the fuss was. They slammed it shut immediately. 

"Um…………………….maybe we should……..um…..go over to burger king for a break." 18 suggested.

"Yeah ill tell you what Goku. Ill buy you lunch for today! Ok then you can play in the play place!!!" Krillian stated to Goku sweating. 

Goku immediately cheered up and ran outside to Burger king. 

"I swear I've never seen a doughnut used that way before!! Is that even possible?" Krillian said to 18 as they walked out the door together with Chichi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Back at burger king Bulma and Vegeta had finally started back at work not saying anything to each other when they heard a sound of a little kid screaming and cars swerving around the street. 

"Oh God…..Goku's coming." Vegeta said turning away from the customer he was attending and walked to the back so he wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Vegeta you have a customer waiting!!" Bulma yelled walking over and typing in the persons order. 

Just as the customer got there food and left Goku came running in. "KRILLIAN!!!! I WANT A WOPPER AND A DOUBLE WOPPER AND A WOPPER JR. AND A CHIKEN WOPPER AND A BK VEGGIE AND A SOUR DOUGH BACAN CHEESEBURGER AND A BK FISH FILLET AND A CAESAR SALAD AND DUTCH APPLE PIE AND A SMALL FRIE!!!! …..OH AND A DIET COKE TO!!!" Goku screamed out the door. "Hi guys!!" Goku yelled as he ran back to the play place. 

"Hey………" Bulma said in disbelief. 

Krillian walked in with a red face. "Uh…..just get him 3 whoppers and the small fries with a small diet coke." He said sitting down about to pass out. 

"That boy can eat!" Chichi said walking back to check on Goku. 

After a lot of hours Goku had finished eat and dragged Chichi back to the play place and krillian was sleeping. 18 and Bulma were talking. 

"I CANT believe you can do that with a doughnut!! That's impossible!!" Bulma said leaning on the counter.

"I know that's what I said! I also cant believe you guys got asked to work overtime till close today to!" 18 sympathized with Bulma. 

"Well ill get a good pay check and I didn't really have anything to do today anyway. Vegeta just sleeps the whole time and we barely got any customers today also. Which is weird thinking its Friday to!" Bulma said looking back at Vegeta who was sleeping on the floor of Randy's office. 

"Ive had time to go home take a shower and get all my choirs done." Then 18 realized what Bulma was looking at. "Randy's so awesome! I cant believe he lets Vegeta do things like that!" 

"He's a close friend of Vegeta's. There's dads were best friends I found out today from randy. When Vegeta's Dad died Randy's dad and family kinda took him in especially after his mom died and he was left with a drunk alcoholic step dad. Its kinda weird thinking he grew up like that and we've known him since 1st grade." Bulma said thinking back to the times when they grew up together. 

"You know Vegeta was my first kiss………that's so weird……when we used to play truth or dare all the time!!" Bulma said laughing.

"Yeah and krillian was my first and only fart in my face!" 18 said with a solid expression. 

Bulma started cracking up remembering Chichi's dare for krillian to pull down his pants and fart on 18. 

Bulma sighed and 18 groaned.

"Hey guys were closing up." Randy called to everyone. "Hey Bulma can you go wake Vegeta up and get him out of here?" Randy asked her locking up the back doors. 

"I hate waking him up! He's impossible to wake!!" Bulma groaned walking back to the office. "Vegeta?……Vegeta?" Bulma asked slightly kicking his side. "VEGETA wake up its time to go home!!!"

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Bulma freaked out. She ran out to the front doors only to see everyone drive away laughing. 

"THE DOORS ARE LOCKED!!!!" Bulma saw a note on the doors. 

"Since you guys cant stop making moves during work how bout making moves after work! And don't worry about your parents. They think your at Chichi's! And Vegeta's at my house! Have fun love birds! 

~Love Randy and friends!!!~

P.s……..there's a box of condom in the ball pit if you need them!! HAHA have fun finding them. I know they will all be gone by tomorrow!!!

P.p.s. If Vegeta breaks through the windows or anything then he's fired! He cant afford to break anything else. 

P.p.p.s. The phones don't work ether

Bulma's mouth dropped then she fell on her knees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAHAHA I'm going to have sssssoooooooooooooo much fun with the next chapter!! 

So…..what's going to happen? Is Vegeta going to break through and get fired? Will Bulma get seduced by Vegeta and give in? What's with the one legged midget? And what exactly did they do with that doughnut? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! …..well except for the doughnut thing…because frankly I don't even want to know what they did with it! Hope you liked it everyone!!!! hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

3 Iceis 3


End file.
